


In the Morning Comes the Rain

by FantasticWinter



Series: Omega!Ian & Alpha!Mickey [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/pseuds/FantasticWinter
Summary: They were so into one another and the pleasure running through their bodies that they didn’t hear the door open or multiple footsteps step into the home. However, they did both stiffen when they heard Terry’s voice.“Now, look what we got here, boys?”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Omega!Ian & Alpha!Mickey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145447
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	In the Morning Comes the Rain

The following morning Mickey woke up first, which was uncommon, but the Alpha was glad he did. Ian was asleep on his side, the sheets covering up to his waist, pooling around the Omega’s narrow hips. The sunlight coming in through the window casted a warm glow over Ian’s pale skin and Mickey couldn’t help but stare. Ian’s face was lax and his breathing coming out between slightly parted, red lips. 

Mickey reached out, his fingers carefully traced down Ian’s side, over his ribcage and the swell of his ass. Where Ian used to be firm, hard with muscle he was soft and there was a delicacy to him now that drove Mickey’s Alpha instincts wild. He knew that Ian hated his new body, hated what the hormones had turned him into but Mickey found him absolutely beautiful.

Breathtaking. 

Carefully, Mickey slipped out of the bed and went into the restroom where he did his business and splashed some water on his face. He couldn’t get the night before out of his head, the way Ian’s body had opened up to him, had surrounded him in a way it had never done before. He felt guilty for finding Ian’s new body so fucking attractive. Ian hated it, wanted nothing more than to go back to how things were. 

Mickey? Well, he never wanted to lose what they had _now_. 

Turning do he could walk back into the bedroom, Mickey watched the Omega in his bed for a few more moments. Ian had turned to sleep on his back, one long leg slightly pulled up and the sheets dipped low, barely hiding his cock from Mickey’s sight. Unable to hold himself back anymore, Mickey crawled up onto the bed, over Ian’s form. He could feel the younger man start to rouse beneath him.

Mickey dropped his face to Ian’s neck, scenting him without even meaning to. He gently nipped at his neck, sucking a light bruise on pale skin. Mickey felt the vibrations in Ian’s throat as the Omega let out a pleased hum. 

“Someone’s ready to start the day?” Ian laughed softly, voice rough with the drowsiness that still hung over him. 

Kissing Ian’s lips, Mickey ground down with his hips, creating a wonderful friction that caused Ian to let out a soft moan. Ian wrapped one arm around the back of Mickey’s neck, bringing their bodies all that much closer to one another. Mickey growled playfully, drawing a breathy laugh from Ian. 

“Well, ya know what they say,” Mickey purred, pulling the sheets away from Ian’s body so he had complete access. Mickey felt Ian’s body shivering beneath him with anticipation. “Best way to start the day is to get some exercise.”

“Oh really?” Ian grinned as Mickey pushed the Omega’s hair from his face. “Well, we better get to it then, huh?”

**********

After they went for two rounds - - three if Ian sucking him off in the shower counted, they made their way to the kitchen for some breakfast. As Ian prepared some toast and scrambled eggs and Mickey brewed a pot of coffee, the Alpha realized how much he _liked_ this. He liked the domestic feeling of waking up to Ian, of making breakfast together, lounging around in their boxers all day. He wanted this every day. He wanted Ian to be with him every day.

It was a daunting thought, one that Mickey wasn’t fully ready to accept yet. They were still young, hell, Ian wasn’t even out of high school yet. They couldn’t settle down, could they?

“Gonna hog the coffee all day?” Ian’s voice broke Mickey out of his thoughts and Mickey glanced over his shoulder. Ian had already plated two plates of scrambled eggs and toast and watched Mickey with an amused expression. 

Snorting, Mickey grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and poured coffee into each. “Gotta earn coffee privileges, Red.”

“I think letting you pound my ass twice this morning and then sucking you off in the shower is plenty payment enough,” Ian shot right back, lips pulled into a playful smirk.

Humming thoughtfully, Mickey poured some milk, that he had to check the expiration date, into the coffee and added just a little bit of sugar. “Barely. Your ass ain’t that special, Red.”

Feigning insult, Ian gasped, hand over his chest, “my ass is great, thank you very much.”

Setting the coffee mugs next to each of the plates, Mickey leaned back to take in the Omega’s backside. He shrugged, “it’s alright. Bit skinny.”

“Fuck you,” Ian laughed, lightly shoving Mickey. The Alpha grinned, wrapping his arm around Ian’s waist and pulling him in closer. Mickey kissed Ian hard, his hand moving down to squeeze one of Ian’s firm lobes. 

Ian groaned softly into Mickey’s mouth but eventually pulled away, lips slightly swollen from the kissing. “We should eat before it gets cold.” 

They ate in comfortable silence, sitting close enough that their arms threatened to brush against one another every time one of them moved to take a bite. Ian’s sweet, citrusy scent permeated the air and surrounded Mickey, but it was the slight musk of his own scent on the Omega that made Mickey smile. They may not be official mates yet but Ian was starting to take on a hint of Mickey’s own scent. 

After breakfast, they washed up the dishes and decided to sit together on the couch to watch some tv or play some games together before Ian went back home. Mickey tried not to think about the anxious feeling that tightened his gut at the idea of Ian leaving. Ian was safe here, with Mickey. 

“What time is your dad and brothers coming home?” Ian asked, glancing at Mickey.

“Not until tomorrow afternoon, I think. They had a run to make outta state,” Mickey answered, he stroked his tattooed knuckles down Ian’s arm, “you can stay for a little longer if you want.”

“Oh?” Ian grinned that stupid grin that Mickey loved. The Omega shifted on the couch so that he straddled Mickey’s lap, his ass lightly grinding down against the Alpha’s cock. “You’re ready for another round?”

“As long as I get to bury my cock in your ass I’ll always be ready,” Mickey let his hands fall to rest on Ian’s hips, his fingers playing with the hem of Ian’s boxers.

“Such a gentleman,” Ian laughed, leaning down to kiss Mickey’s lip, gently nipping at the Alpha’s bottom lip.

“Never say I don’t sweet talk you,” Mickey replied, slipping his hand down the back of Ian’s boxers so he could squeeze the Omega’s ass, kneading the firm muscle. 

Ian cursed under his breath, his hips beginning to rock as he kissed Mickey passionately once more. Mickey brought his free hand up to cup the back of Ian’s head, his fingers gripping red hair gently. 

They were so into one another and the pleasure running through their bodies that they didn’t hear the door open or multiple footsteps step into the home. However, they did both stiffen when they heard Terry’s voice.

“Now, look what we got here, boys?” Terry strolled into the living room where Mickey pushed Ian off his lap and stepped protectively in front of the Omega. The heavy scent of Alpha musk rolled off Mickey’s father and brothers in strong waves.

“I didn’t know you’d be back so soon,” Mickey said, swallowing thickly. His blue eyes meeting his father’s, a thrum of worry and fear ran down Mickey’s spine. 

“Why? Didn’t want to share your whore with us?” Terry sneered, backhanding Mickey hard enough to snap the younger Alpha’s head to the side, blood dripping down from his newly split lip.

“Hey! Don’t touch him!” Ian exclaimed, scrambling up from the couch. Mickey didn’t miss how his brothers’ eyes followed Ian’s every move like a cat watched a mouse. An uneasy feeling settled in Mickey’s gut.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the floor, Mickey narrowed his eyes at his father, “you’re not laying a hand on him. I ain’t up for sharin’.”

Mickey heard his brothers actually snicker, making his blood boil in anger but it was the look on his father’s face that turned his blood to ice. 

“Ian! Run!” Mickey shouted, shoving the Omega away from him - - and his crazy family. Ian’s survival instincts kicked in and he obeyed his boyfriend, bolting from his spot. 

Terry growled, grabbing a pistol from his belt and whipping it across Mickey’s temple, causing him to crumble to the floor instantly as his world went momentarily black. Mickey felt his father’s heavy boot crash into his abdomen and then his face in quick succession, making Mickey’s entire world spin. 

He could hear crashing from the back of the house. Ian had tried to escape using the back door but it sounded like Mickey’s brothers had easily caught up with him and his Omega was putting up a hell of a fight.

“Get the fuck off me! Let me go!” Ian shouted, kicking out with his legs, as his arms were held in the vice grips of Mickey’s own blood.

Mickey tried to get to his feet, his vision on a tilted axis and his ribs ached every time he took in a stuttering breath. He could feel warm blood running down his face from the gash on his temple where the pistol had made contact with skin. He felt another hard punch to his face which brought him right back down to the ground and Mickey’s world dimmed. 

**********

Mickey didn’t know how long he faded in and out of consciousness. He hated the moments when he gained enough alertness to take in what was happening around him. 

Ian shouting his name. 

Heavy Alpha musk in the air, nearly suffocating him.

Terry backhanding Ian when he disobeyed and continued to fight.

Ian crying out like a wounded fucking _animal_. It was a sound Mickey never wanted to hear again - - a sound he wished he’d never heard in the first place.

Grunts. Groans. Skin on skin. Ian’s bitter scent. 

He wanted it all to stop. He wanted this to be some horrible nightmare he’d wake up from. This couldn’t be real. 

He was supposed to keep Ian safe.

**********

When Mickey regained full consciousness, he wished he hadn’t. His head felt like it was about to explode and when he rolled over with a groan, the entire room spun dangerously, Mickey almost puking right there. The stale scent of sweat and bodily fluids hung in the air and Mickey jerked when the memories of what had happened crashed upon him. 

_Ian._

“Ian?” Mickey called, slowly getting to one knee and then pushing all the way to his feet, stumbling. When only silence answered him, Mickey’s heart started to hammer harder. “Ian!” Mickey could feel his own face covered with dried blood, itchy, and one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut. 

He glanced in the direction of the last place he could remember seeing Ian. His boyfriend’s cries ringing through his ears, nausea made his stomach roll. Mickey’s jaw clenched when he saw Ian’s boxers and t-shirt lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, clearly thrown carelessly. 

Had Terry and his brothers taken Ian? Had raping him not been enough for them? They had to take Ian away from his life? His family? From _him_? 

“Ian? C’mon man! Where are you?” Mickey stumbled his way through the messy Milkovich home. Finally he paused when he got to his room - - they had taken Ian to _his_ room. They had raped _his_ Omega on his bed. 

Ian’s back was to the door, completely nude, his hands tied behind his back. He tried not to focus on the mess between Ian’s thighs. Mickey rushed as fast as he could on unsteady legs to the edge of the bed, making quick work of loosening the bindings on Ian’s arms. He hated the dried fluids he could see on Ian’s pale skin. 

When Mickey gently reached out to touch Ian’s shoulder, the Omega flinched and Mickey paused, “hey,” he tried to soothe, “hey, it’s me.” Mickey looked down at Ian’s face, seeing some bruises, a deep ring of bruises marked slender Ian’s neck from where they’d obviously choked him. 

If he saw his brothers or father again he’d kill them. 

“Mick?” Ian’s green eyes searched Mickey’s face, bottom lip wobbling slightly, “I - - I thought they killed you.” It was clear to Mickey that Ian struggled to keep his composure.

Stroking his thumb down Ian’s bruised cheek, Mickey shook his head and he could feel his eyes burning with tears. “No, no. I’m fine. I’m - - _Christ_ , Ian. I’m so sorry.” He let out a shuddering breath. 

“It’s not your fault,” Ian murmured, sitting up slowly with a wince, rubbing one arm with his hand to try and get feeling back into it. 

“We need to get you to a hospital,” Mickey said, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. 

“If anyone needs a hospital it’s you,” Ian shot right back, “I’m fine.”

 _I wasn’t the one just gang raped for hours_ , Mickey thought to himself but chose to keep it to himself. “We’ll both go,” Mickey compromised, Ian’s eyes flickering to look at him with a soft frown. “They - - they have to give you antibiotics an’ shit. Don’t know if - - and they can make sure you don’t - -“

Ian swallowed thickly, wrapping his arms around his torso as if he could hide what had happened to him. “Yeah,” he said softly, keeping his eyes downcast. 

“I should call Fi- -“

“No,” Ian immediately snapped, head lifting so he could meet Mickey’s eyes. “No, Fiona can’t know. If - - if she did she’d never let me leave the house again.” With a shaky breath, Ian carefully shifted to the edge of the bed, pain lacing his pretty features as he stood up on wobbly legs. 

Mickey, unstable himself, got to his Omega as quickly as he could, wrapping an arm around Ian to support him. “Okay, no Fiona.” Mickey agreed softly, searching Ian’s face. He didn’t know how Ian was so calm about everything. He worried that Ian was shoving it all down only for it later to explode to the surface. “Let’s get dressed so we can go.”

**********

They spent hours at the emergency room between Mickey getting stitched up and Ian being pumped full of antibiotics and given the morning after pill to prevent pregnancy. Mickey hated when the nurses took Ian away from him to take care of the Omega. He wanted to stay by Ian’s side, to make sure nothing else happened to him. 

They were both on edge.

Finally, they were both released and on their way back to the Gallagher home. They walked in silence, slow due to their injuries. Mickey glanced at Ian, trying to determine how he was doing. It scared him how . . . _well_ Ian was taking everything. Like a dam on the verge of breaking.

Stopping for a moment, Mickey reached out and gently took Ian’s hand, causing the Omega to turn and look at his Alpha. “I love you, Ian. You still know that, right?”

Ian looked down, cheeks flushing as he shifted from foot to foot, “even . . . Even after - - I tried to fight them off, Mick.”

“Hey,” Mickey took a step closer, his heart breaking at the rare vulnerability in Ian’s voice. “I _love you_. Ain’t nothing’ gonna change that. Ever. I want to kill them for what they did to you. But, I won’t. Don’t wanna end up in jail and leave you. We’re in this together.”

Ian’s eyes shimmered with tears and he nodded, suddenly hugging his Alpha. “I love you, Mick.”

Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s red hair, cupping the back of his head to hold him close for a moment. He didn’t know how they would move past what had happened that morning - - if they ever would. But, Mickey knew in that moment that he would never leave Ian. He’d be there for every moment of the healing process. 

As soon as Ian turned eighteen, Mickey would make it official. Make Ian _his_ , completely, as long as Ian still felt the same way. Mickey had a feeling he would though, they were meant for each other.


End file.
